Donut or Doughnut?
by snickers3339
Summary: An argument over how to spell 'doughnut'. Hmm.. This should be interesting. Moliver


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Just the Krispy Kreme doughnut I'm eating. :)

**A/N: For the record, I actually spell _doughnut_ both ways.. Soo..**

* * *

"_Ew_. Why do you spell doughnut like that?" Warm breath tickled his neck and cheek as Oliver looked up to see Miley looking over his shoulder. He scowled, hitching the paper away from her eyes.

"Why do you care?" He had invited Miley and Lilly over to study, even though he would've rather had just Miley, but Lilly didn't know about them together yet.

_Where was Lilly anyways?_

"I don't. It's just-- You're doing it the _lazy_ way." He wanted to laugh at her matter-of-fact tone.

"There's different ways, Miles." Her eye twitched. He knew she was a sucker for spelling.

"But-- It's just so-- Unsettling to see it spelt like that."

"_D-O-N-U-T_?"

"Yeah. It just-- It's not.. _Right_."

"Well, that's _my_ way."

"But, considering you are a doughnut, don't you think you should spell it the right way?" She smiled sweetly at him. He shook his head, turning away from her so he could answer properly.

"Nope." Her face fell.

"But--"

"Miles, you spell it the nerdish way, don't you?"

"What's wrong with spelling it _D-O-U-G-H-N-U-T_?"

"Too long," he said simply.

"But--" She raised her eyebrows. "Why are you even writing about doughnuts anyway?"

"Creative writing assignment."

"Oh yeah. _Real_ creative."

"Mhm.. Now, are you done pestering me about spelling and my lack of creativity?"

"Nope." She pulled up a chair, sitting next to him. She tugged the paper out of his grasp.

"Hey--"

"This paper is giving me an eyesore." She made to grab for his pencil. He held it above his head, holding out his other hand for his paper. She mocked him, holding it above her head. They were about the same height, so it worked for both of them.

"Give me my paper."

"No-- I need to correct it."

"No-- No, give it to me."

"No! Give that to me!"

"I'll give you this, if you give me that--"

"Ew. I leave you two alone for a little while and you're talking dirty." Lilly had entered, evidently listening in on their conversation.

They looked at her strangely. She looked at them, both of them holding something up in the air.

"What?"

"What--?"

"Oh-- I just-- I'll be downstairs--"

"Hey--" She left, shutting the door before Miley could finish her sentence. "That was rude."

"_I HEARD THAT!_"

"Darn-- I wonder if she actually found out we were dating--" Miley winced, turning back to Oliver. He had his hand outstretched slightly inching towards the paper. He pulled his hand back guiltily.

"I saw that."

He put on his most '_innocent_' voice, which ended up coming out all squeaky. "Saw what?"

"You tried to take it," she said, her mouth twitching.

"So?"

"Well. Looks like you're not getting it back now." Miley looked around his desk for a pencil. "How do you find things around here?!"

"I'm a guy-- We have our _ways_." She bit the inside of her cheek, trying not to laugh. "You were going to laugh."

"What--? No--"

"Oh-- First you insult my spelling skills, and then, you lie to me?" He lowered his voice. "That's not a good relationship factor, Miles." Miley doubled over from laughter, nodding.

"Oh my gosh-- When did you become.._ Sensitive_?"

"I've always been _sensitive_."

"No you haven't."

"Yes!"

"No."

"_Yes_--"

"This could go on forever."

"I know."

She leaned on the desk with one hand, putting her other hand down, and hiding the paper behind her back. She tapped his desk with her fingers idly, staring at him.

"Why are you so insistant on changing it?"

"It just irks me."

"But-- Why? It's just my way of spelling it, Miles. It's nothing big. Come on, just give me the paper." He stood directly in front of her, holding out his hands. She bit her lip.

"Well-- I just-- It needs to be spelled correctly. It--" Her voice trailed off, as suddenly Oliver had his hands around her waist, and had pulled her close to him. "It-- It needs to be--"

"What?" She knew exactly what he was doing. She was literally putty in his hands. He knew that.

"I-- I-- I know you're trying to get-- G-get the paper..."

"Mhm... Really?" He leaned down a little, their lips almost touching.

So close.

Her eyes fell shut just his she felt his breath tickle her lips, but at that moment, the door opened, and Oliver's mom entered, with Lilly in tow, carrying snacks.

"Hey-- _Oh_ my."

"_Eeewww_!"

They flew apart, both standing extremely awkwardly and stiffly.

"What--"

"I'll just leave you kids alone.."

"What just happened?" Oliver held up the paper.

"I got my paper back."

"You two were almost touching lips!"

"Lilly. It's not that hard to just say '_kissing_'... And we weren't!"

"It-- good point." She scrutinized them. "Are you sure? You looked so close to each other."

"I was just trying to get my paper back."

"Yeah-- I took it from him."

"Oh." Miley and Oliver stared right back at Lilly who continued staring. She finally shrugged, giving up, and going back out the door. "I'm actually playing your video games, Oliver." Miley groaned softly, hitting her head with her book.

Oliver chuckled, knowing that he had just tortured her. "Don't worry, Miles. Date tonight."

"Mhm.. But-- Seriously, D-O-N-U-T?"

"Yep. Have you decided how you're going to spell doughnut now?" She thought about it for a little, then nodded, smiling at him widely.

"Yeah, I have."

"Which one?" She glanced quickly at the door, before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"O-L-I-V-E-R."

* * *

_Short and sweet. :) Based on an argument I had in class with my friends.  
_


End file.
